Beach House Fever
by shadow1293
Summary: Inuyasha and the gang get rained in at Kagome's beach house. To pass the time the hormonal teenagers decide to get drunk and play a game of STRIP truth or dare. Soon things start to get out of control... M for alcohol use, sexual content, and more


XXXXX **Beach House Fever **XXXXX

**Disclaimer** Does anyone on fanfiction own Inuyasha? I think not, so why would I be an exception?

**Summary:** Kagome's mom and brother Sota went out of town for the weekend. Because this happens so rarely, Kagome invited the gang over to hang out at her beach house for the day. Only they weren't expecting the rain. To keep themselves busy (no pun intended), they agree to a game of strip poker. Soon things start spiraling out of control…in a good way…

**Rating: **Rated M for alcohol use and strong sexual content. I would say 'KIDDIES GO AWAY!' but the second you tell the kiddies to leave- they come running towards you! All our youth love the graphic stuff sigh.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

**To readers of my other stories: **I'm finally back and I plan on updating as soon as I can. But schoolwork is pilling up and I had to struggle to even finish this story. But I will try! If you like the lemon in here, tell me, so I can think about writing a lemon in the stories. If you don't like it then please tell me that too. Thanks for all the reviews while I was gone, I made this with you guys in mind.

The roar of a nearby engine sent me to the window. I peered out with curious eyes and noticed two things: 1.The gang was here 2. It was raining. Damn it. Of all days for this kinda weather, why today?!

I watched as the three all opened their doors, got out, slammed them shut, and made a fleeing dash from the car. I quickly ran to open my door for my soaked friends to enter. Sango shortly smiled and Miroku pasted me a sly grin as they walked past me. When the two walked towards my living room I noticed a strangely colored cardboard box protruding from under Miroku's left arm.

Wait a second…beer. We were planning on going to the beach today, and he brought beer. How am I not surprised?

Inuyasha walked into the house last- which made no since, he was the fastest of all of us. Since he was the last to enter, he closed the door behind himself. I raised my head up to look at him shyly. Any normal person would think I was crazy for being shy around someone I had known for basically my whole life. But things were different now, different enough for me to nervous around him.

It was pretty new for us to be dating. For years we had been the closest of friends. The attraction towards each other was always there, but neither of us had the courage to admit it. It wasn't until he got serious with his ex, Kikyo, that I realized something needed to be done. I admitted my feelings and he followed suit soon after.

That same day he broke up with Kikyo and we became 'official'. That day was Friday, yesterday. So you can understand why things would be a little awkward. I refocused my mind and decided to take a chance to look at his wet features.

All the water thinned Inuyasha's usually thick hair out. It stuck to his face in various ways. He was jacket-less, giving a full view of his shirt. The wet shirt stuck to every muscle his torso had. All those years of sports did him **really **good. I didn't dare look any farther down, afraid that I might get excited. He never told me about how much he could sense, but I was pretty sure it would be easy for him to tell if I was aroused.

His beautiful face rounded into a crooked smile. He probably realized that my eyes were darting across his body.

"Hey Kags." He leaned down to kiss my forehead. I took a sharp intake of breath. The butterflies were releasing into the pit of my stomach. Inuyasha looked at me with a pleased expression. Yep, I was sure now- he could since when I got excited.

"Come on." The hanyou didn't wait for my reaction and pulled me into my living room.

Sango and Miroku were already settled into my couch. The two watched as Inuyasha and sat in the loveseat. I gasped when he pulled me into his lap. I struggled quietly for a bit but gave up when his strong hands held me in place. My eyes cautiously looked up to see Sango and Miroku's reactions. They seemed to be focusing on different objects in the room.

"So it's raining, we can't really go to the beach anymore." Sango stated.

"Yeah." I started, "Well we could just hang out and do something here."

"Like what?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Who's up for strip poker?" Miroku suggested.

**SSLLAAPP**

The pervert laid across the floor, twitching uncontrollably.

"We could watch a movie?" Sango suggested.

Inuyasha snorted, "Boring."

"Well do you have any better ideas?" she countered.

Inuyasha looked away and 'humph'ed.

"I didn't think so."

I decided to speak up. "Maybe we can play truth or dare." The gang looked towards me.

"Sure" Sango agreed with a smile.

Miroku regained his composure. "Strip truth or dare?"

Sango raised her hand in an attempted slap.

"STOP!" I yelled. Everyone turned to eye me questionably. I even questioned my sudden outburst. Why did I want her to stop and consider his nasty game? I figured it was just my hormones wanting to see my boyfriend take off his clothes. Just hormones, yeah…nothing more. I hope.

"I think Miroku has a good idea." I whispered,

Inuyasha and Sango exchanged frightened looks. "Huh?"

"Well I think it would be fun." I stated even quieter. Inuyasha heard me clearly and seemed to be considering it. Sango continued to stare at me in disbelief. Miroku was smiling so hard I was beginning to fear that his face might crack.

"Whatever." Inuyasha agreed. I peeked at Sango for her answer.

"Fine." She croaked out. Miroku's hands flew up, "YES!"

**SSLLAAPP**

"So how do we play?" My brunette friend asked.

"Well it's not much different except that every time someone doesn't do a dare or answer a question truthfully, they have to take off a piece of clothing. Small things like shoes don't count. When you have no more clothes left, you're out of the game."

"And you have to chug a beer." Miroku added randomly.

"Why?" I asked dumbly.

"So we can get drunk." Inuyasha answered.

"Exactly." Miroku reinforced.

Get drunk? No! I have a small problem when I get drunk. I get a little disorientated and get the strange need to be touched and held. It sounds pretty wrong but I can't help myself. That's why I'm ALWAYS careful about how much I drink in front of anyone.

"No." I firmly stated

Miroku grinned as he spoke. "Don't tell me you're scared lady Kagome."

My teeth clinched together in a very un-lady-like manor. My mouth opened to yell at the pervert, but Inuyasha stopped me. His hand softly clamped over my mouth. From the corner of my eye I saw his lips part and come to my ear. His scorching breath left me shivering as he whispered. "Come on Kags. You don't have to worry, nothings gonna happen. Let's just play the stupid game and get this over with."

I opened my mouth through his palm to interject. But Inuyasha was two steps ahead of me. His still opened lips traveled down my face. His on-fire breath left a heated trail from my bright red ear, down my jaw line, and under my chin.

"_Kagome…_" he whispered so only I could hear. His mouth closed around an untouched area of my neck. He kissed it slowly, making sure that we could both enjoy every second of it. A heated sensation burst from my neck immediately. I unwillingly shivered with excitement. The feeling squirmed around my body with heat I never knew existed. I had to get out of this pleasure and fast. It was wonderful, but I couldn't deal with it now. Especially since Miroku and Sango were only a few feet away.

"F-Fine!" I stuttered and yelled at the same time. I heaved myself off my boyfriend's body forcefully. He was too distracted by massaging my neck to catch me from getting off.

I stood in front of the surprised group.

"Fine! I'll play!"

XXX

We all stood in a circle around the empty beer bottle. Inuyasha had been kind enough to chug down a beer for us. It was only appropriate that he do it since it only took him seconds, and it took an incredible amount of alcohol for him to get drunk.

"I think Kagome should go first since this is her house and basically her idea." Sango said to the group. She pushed the bottle a little my way. My eager fingers grasped the bottle and spun it slightly. Everyone's eyes looked as the object searched for it's next victim.

Miroku.

His reaction was mixed with surprise, worry, and most of all, excitement.

"Truth or dare?" I asked.

"Why dare of course."

"Uhh...I dare you to walk to the covenant store in your boxers. Only your boxers."

"So you wanna see me out of my clothes, Kagome?" he asked in a joking way.

"I think Sango would have the most interest."

Sango blushed like a teenager after their first kiss.

"Alright. I'll do it."

XXX

Sango and I put my phone on speakers. The boys had already left for the store. Miroku walked the whole way in his boxers, while Inuyasha laughed and drove behind him.

"Inuyasha you there?" I asked over the receiver.

"Yeah. Miroku just walked in."

"Really? What's everyone doing?"

"The guys are running out of the store but the girls are just laughing and pointing. Some are walking up to him and kissing-."

Sango let out a short snarl behind me. I sweat dropped.

Inuyasha must of heard because he struggled with his words, "I mean they're just uh- just-I gotta go." He knew the battle was lost so he began to hang up the phone. But before he could, the distant sounds of 'Oh Miroku', and 'Take me' came from the phone.

Sango was fuming. This wasn't good.

XXX

**SSLLAAPP**

"But I'm telling you the truth! I didn't-"

**SSLLAAPP**

"Save it pervert!"

Inuyasha and Miroku had arrived. On the drive back Miroku put his clothes back on, but apparently hadn't had the time to wipe off the many colors of lipstick on his face. I'm surprised the stuff didn't come off from the rain; they must have kissed him hard. I'm pretty sure Sango was thinking the same thing.

"Can we get on with the game already?" Inuyasha asked irritated.

Sango crossed her hands over her chest. "Whose turn is it?"

"Mine." Miroku answered. He turned to her.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to apologize to me."

"Like hell!"

"Then strip, my lady."

"Fine!" She pulled off her shirt and threw it at his awaiting eyes. Across her chest was a white sports bra. I had seen her many times before in the locker room, so her beautiful body was not much of a shock to me. For an instant I was grateful that Inuyasha never thought of her as more than a sister or friend.

"Happy pervert?" Miroku took the cloth from his head and gawked at the women beside him.

"Very."

He reached…

**SSLLAAPP**

"You still gotta drink." Inuyasha added.

"Whatever." Sango grabbed a beer and chugged it down dangerously fast. Then she spoke, "Kagome it's my turn and I pick you- truth or dare?"

"Trut-"

I heard Inuyasha mumble something along the lines of _'I knew it'._ Damn jerk, always thinking he knows me. With clenched jaws I changed my mind.

"Dare."

"Ohh…I didn't really expect you to say that."

_Ugh._

"But since you did, I dare you to-" Sango had suddenly stopped as Miroku leaned in to whisper into her ear. An evil- and rare- grin spread across her face.

"I dare you to give Inuyasha a hand job."

My eyes opened in shock, "WHAT?!"

"You heard the lady." Somehow Inuyasha had made it to my side in seconds.

My hands flew into a shooing motion. "Go away! And no I will not give Inuyasha a _hand job." _Those last words rolled off my tongue in disgust.

The hanyou grunted, "Then get naked and get drunk, _princess_."

"This is stupid." Even though the resentful words came out, I knew I had no choice. I swallowed the beer as fast as I could- which wasn't that fast compared to Inuyasha's and Sango's speed. Next, I opened up and took off my blouse. Luckily I had a white tank top under. Phew. I had no intent in showing off my Victoria Secret bra.

The boys glared at me with disappointment. Sango mouthed the words _'cheater' _in a half joking way.

"Alright Inuyasha," I started, "Truth or dare?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

"Then I dare you to make-out with Miroku."

Silence…

"AH HA HA!" Sango doubled over with laughter.

"WHAT! YOU BITCH!" Inuyasha was red. "THERE'S NO WAY I'M GOIN' NEAR THAT PERVERT!"

Miroku was gawking with shock. He too had no intent on doing the dare.

"Then get naked and get drunk, _puppy." _I mocked. He grunted a few cuss words about women. But just like us girls, he pulled off his shirt and grabbed a bottle.

I watched with hungry eyes. His chest was even better when not covered at all. Just like earlier, his muscles glistened and screamed for me to touch them. I had to struggle to keep my mind clear from dirty thoughts.

Inuyasha raised his voice, "Alright it's my turn and I pick Kags. Truth or dare?" My eyes painfully moved from his body to his eyes.

"Truth."

He shifted his body in my direction. "If I asked you to have sex with me, would you?" The look in his eyes was awaiting and seductive.

Everyone's mouth dropped, especially mine. What the hell kinda question was that?! Wait, I knew what it was-private. How dare he! He of all people knew that it was impossible to say no to him.

I opened my mouth to respond '_NO!' _even if it was a lie.

As if reading my thoughts, he said, "Remember, I can sense if you're lying."

Great. Him and his unnatural senses.

"I'm not gonna answer you."

"Then strip."

Just perfect- of all days to be wearing lingerie, it had to be today!

"No."

"Either you do that or you're out of the game." Miroku said.

"Then I'm out, I disqualify myself."

I gave an Inuyasha inspired 'humph'. He smirked.

"Ugh. What are you laughing at!" My finger pointed accusingly at him. I grabbed two beers and started drinking for no reason in particular.

XXX

30 minutes into the game.

Sango was out and fully dressed by now. Something about a dare to touch herself made her slap Miroku and leave the game. Miroku was fully clothed. Now matter how daring the dare, or revealing the truth questions were- he never backed down. Inuyasha on the other hand, was in his boxers. Furious. How cute…how hot. Wow, and all mine.

I just wanted to touch him. No! No! I have to stop thinking those thoughts! But he looked so cute when he was mad…

"Damn it pervert, what kind of dare is that?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"If you don't want to sing the Sponge bob Square pants theme song while jacking off to your grandmals picture, then you loose."

"I don't even know my grandmother! UGH! You-", suddenly his rage suppressed and his head looked down at me, "K-Kagome, what are you doing?"

My eyes looked up to meet his. Apparently I had latched onto his arm in the mist of all my erotic thoughts. "Huh? What?"

He slowly shifted his arm in an attempt to shake me off. My arms tightened around him in response.

"Kagome, how many drinks have you had?"

"Well…" Good question. "1,2…maybe 3?"

His face instantly filled with anger and concern. After living nearly all my life with him, his thoughts were pretty easy for me to read. He was mad that I had drunken so much. Inuyasha knew all the effects alcohol had on me. But today I was doing well so far. I knew where I was and whom I was touching at least. That's a pretty big accomplishment for me.

His brilliantly white teeth grinded together. "And WHY would you drink that much?!"

My shoulders shrugged from the awkward position I was in. "I don't know. I was bored I guess.

…

Once again his anger spiked. It was kinda cute that he was so worried about me. Cute and frightening at the same time. Uhh, how exciting. "You were BORED?!"

Miroku stood up from his spot with the intension of leaving this awkward situation. "It was awful nice to come over and visit, but me and Sango have something, uh, important to do." He walked over to the half pasted out Sango and pulled her up gently. She had more drinks than I had, a lot more. Her arms instinctively wrapped around him for support. After a few seconds of buckling knees and regaining posture, her feet were firmly on the ground.

I gave a 5-year-old wave towards the two retreating figures.

Sango stuttered and slurred on her words. "B-B-Bye Kag-g-s-

**SSLLAAPP**

-PERVERT KEEP YOUR HAND OFF MY ASS!" Funny how the words came out perfectly when they were directed towards Miroku.

Miroku rubbed the red imprint on his face. That was gonna be sore for a while.

Sango used the little stability left in her body to un-attach from Miroku and leave in huff. Miroku briefly said his goodbyes and ran pathetically after Sango.

Inuyasha and me were soon the only ones left in my deserted house. I suddenly felt my body being carefully lifted by a pair of strong hands. Inuyasha picked me up and put an arm around my shoulder.

"What's going on?"

"I'm taking you to your room." His feet were guiding both of us to my bedroom.

"Why? Are we gonna have sex?" It was meant in a joking way but it didn't come out like that. I started to regret the words. ME saying that? What the hell came over me, even if it was a joke! I could feel the heat of embarrassment from both of us.

He took a while to gather his thoughts, maybe he was wondering the same thing I was. "No. **You're** gonna go to sleep."

"Why? It's still early!" I pouted like my younger brother did on many occasions.

"Because you drank too much and you need to relax."

"I can relax without sleeping. You **do **know that there's other ways right?"

For some reason his face flustered red again.

"Look Inuyasha, just take me to the bathroom so I can take a shower or something." To me the idea of my jet powered shower water raining across my back seemed like the best thing to do. And besides, it was starting to get hot in here…

"Fine." After a couple seconds we arrived in from the bathroom door. Directly across from it was the door to my bedroom.

He slid his arm off from my shoulder to instead get a grip on my waist. He opened the door and I felt myself being gently pushed into my bathroom. In front of me, loud and clear, was my shower. I had never seen it look so brilliant. Without hesitation I started to pull at the ends of my shirt.

For some reason it was a lot more difficult than I last remembered. I pulled with the little strength I had. No success. A few tries later and my arms started to feel like mush. Where was all my strength?

"Inuyasha." I called out. I figured he was in the other room by now.

"Yes?"

I jumped two feet forward in shock. He was standing behind me!

Did he really just watch me? Was he really trying to watch me undress? I turned to face him. For what seemed like the 100 th time today, he was blushing. So he _was_ watching me. That was ok right? He was my boyfriend after all and his eyes on my body…well…it kinda felt good. I wonder how attractive he thinks I am. Probably not that much, I'm just your average teenager after all. Not like Kikyo. I sighed silently but enough for Inuyasha to hear.

"Are you ok Kagome?"

"Uhh, yeah." I changed my thoughts to the original problem. "Can you help me?"

He looked taken back. Oh no, I'm making such a fool of myself!

"Sure Kags." He walked the two feet necessary to stand in from of me. With slightly shaking hands he reached out. The whole time he was blushing the brightest I'd ever seen, and I knew I was too. My shirt easily came off with his strong and sober hands. The white mess made a puddle at the break of our feet.

I'm sure he took a glance at the small red thing covering my chest. But in the same second him eyes returned the floor. The hanyou's hands went to my skirt next. I didn't really need help getting that off, did I? Oh well, too late. The blue jean skirt landed into the same spot as my shirt.

My body was barely clothed and standing before my boyfriend. I tried to look into his eyes to catch a glimpse of what he was thinking. Was he attracted to me? What did he think of me compared to Kikyo? I always thought she was so much prettier than me. When I looked I found nothing. His head was turned away, eyes closed. I observed his body language- clenched shut hands, awkward position, and something big sticking out from pants-

Oh. My. God.

I didn't know whether to shout in excitement or run away. He was attracted to me, or at least my body. My body- my body that was currently on display. I remembered that this was embarrassing and awkward situation.

"UhhthanksInuyahsa." It came out in a bundle.

"Yeah." He speed walked out with his hands still clenched.

XXX

I stepped out of the shower and reached for the towel that hung on the wall. It hung loosely, starting at my chess and ending shortly to reveal a lot of my legs.

I had managed to get out of my underclothes without further 'assistance'. The whole shower experience was 30 minutes of bliss. Most of the time I blushed at the thought of the Inuyasha moments I'd had tonight. Maybe this whole boyfriend/girlfriend thing **would **work out. When the many jets of my shower head hit all over my body, I couldn't help but wonder how If would feel to be touched over by Inuyasha. Warm? Pleasurable? Probably. I heard all the rumors of how 'good' he was.

I brushed my hair out while walking across to my room. There, sitting on my bed, was Inuyasha.

XXX **(3****rd**** person P.O.V.)**

"Inuyasha?" She was surprised that he hadn't left by now.

He looked up towards her. The hanyou's eyes opened in shock at the sight before him. Here, in plain view, was a soaking wet and naked Kagome- only covered by the skimpy towel barely tied around her body. The once shocked gaze turned lustful in seconds. Completely blocking out the rest of the world, his gold orbs took in every inch of exposed skin. A tightening in his pants was starting to form…

"Umm, Inuyasha?" He hesitantly tore his gaze away to look at Kagome's face. "You're still here…" It was more of a question than a statement.

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok."

"Oh…"

With one last look he pushed himself off from the bed. Kagome prepared herself when his feet came towards her. The petite body stood at the door, blocking the entrance.

"I'll see you tomorrow Kags."

_Wait! He's leaving?_ Kagome's thoughts started to race. _What happened to the Inuyasha that wanted to ravage me, the one that started to seduce me into agreeing into a game? _

"Wait, you're leaving?"

His perfect eyebrow pointed up in suspicion. "You want me to stay?"

"Well, Uhh…" She shifted around nervously.

Inuyasha chuckled deeply. "Goodnight Kagome." A warm substance suddenly touched the tip of her lips. It was inviting, but unintentionally. It was instantly recognized as Inuyasha's lips. He kissed her goodnight.

But why did he have to leave? She wanted more of him and those seductive lips.

The teenage girl thought off of instinct and the burning need to get more of him. Her hand found the back of his head, and wound each finger into the silver locks. Almost forcefully,

she pushed him farther into her mouth. The hanyou was shocked at her boldness.

_**'What the hell?'**_

He wanted to push her away, but her wet tongue slide across his bottom lip for permission. He had no choice but to open his mouth fully and accept the kiss. With both of their mouths pried open, the battle begun. Inuyasha's tongue slipped in and coaxed the inner walls of her innocent mouth. Kagome did everything she could to keep up; but this was a new experience for her. Her small tongue constantly tried to stay in contact with her boyfriends'. Every new place he went inside her mouth, she was there following his tongue.

Inuyasha grabbed her waist forcefully and pushed her dangerously up against his now full on erection. She gasped in surprise at the inhumanly big thing pressed against her most private area. The erotic feeling of his manhood was easily felt through his denim and here skimpy towel. It was wonderful but too new for her. As she gasped, the once entangled hands feel immediately back down. Yeah it was a nice experience, but, wow!

Instantly Inuyasha noticed the missing presence of Kagome. Her mouth had snapped shut and her tiny fingers stopped pulling him closer. With a groan he released the raven-haired girl from the tight hold.

"I'm sorry Kagome, I just thought-"

"It's ok Inuyasha…I kinda liked it." She looked down to try and hide the huge blush arriving.

The hanyou looked at his girlfriend with confusion. One minute she wanted him, then she didn't, and now she admits to liking it. WTF?

"I don't understand Kagome."

"I'm just…new to this whole thing."

He signed at finally understanding what she meant. After all the years together, Kagome had always stayed innocent- unlike Inuyasha.

He put a hand on her still hanging face. "It's ok Kagome. We have time." Inuyasha was about to pull her head up when a new a strong scent hit his nose- arousal.

Kagome continually stared at Inuyasha's 'member'. When looking down earlier, she had noticed the demon-sized object still sticking straight up. _Even after we finished kissing, he still wants to take me? Wow, he's really excited. But then again, so am I. Why am I saying no to him anyways? He wants me, and I'm dying to get more of him. What's the big deal? I have nothing to be afraid of, this is Inuyasha. My Inuyasha. _

"Kagome are you listen-"

Her hungry lips cut him off again. This time though, he had more experience. He pushed her wet body gently off his aroused one.

"Kagome what the hell are you doing?!"

"Take me." She said in a quiet tone.

_**'WTF!'**_

Inuyasha lightly sniffed, nope, no lie. She wanted him just as much as he wanted her.

"I can't."

Her lips curved into a pout._ "Why doesn't he want me?!"_

The hanyou looked into the beautiful face of his face. Her face was red with all the night's embarrassments; even her lips were red and swollen from their heated make out session. She had no idea how much it was turning him on

_'Fuck.'_

Her eyes spoke with misunderstanding at why he wouldn't give her the attention she wanted. He looked at the door and then back at her. _'Shit, what do I do?' _He looked at both possible choices a little longer. Finally his eyes rested on the awaiting and lustful face of his girlfriend. _'Fuck, she's pleading me to fuck her.'_

"Fuck it."

In one quick swoop, Kagome was hoisted up into Inuyasha's arms bridal style. She squeaked with surprise and excitement. Inuyasha made it to the bed in less than a second. His pleading erection couldn't take it anymore. He needed be inside Kagome, now.

He dropped her on the white comforter carefully and crawled on top with all fours. Golden eyes watched his love sprawled out beneath him. Her beauty astounded him once again. This was the girl of his dreams. The only girl he couldn't get. Every part of her body was still wet from her shower, which made her even more irresistible.

He bend his head to the side and kissed her passionately, this time letting her keep up with his constant movements. Again she grabbed a hold of Inuyasha's full head of hair for support. Much to her displeasure, He broke the kiss to go down farther. She moaned at the break and also at the new attention she was getting to her other areas.

The hanyou's experienced lips left butterfly kisses down her mouth and to her neck. Once there he turned hungry in his quest for dominance. Every detail on her tiny neck was kissed, licked, or nibbled viciously. Inuyasha had to make sure that there would be a mark tomorrow and maybe even longer- his mark. It was slightly painful, but extremely pleasurable to Kagome. She couldn't suppress the moan from arriving.

His mouth traveled lower down her chest- licking up all the shower water, until the towel blocked from any farther movement. He looked up at her as if asking her permission.

She shook her head 'yes', but he was still worried. However much he wanted to ravage her, he knew her innocence was important to her. Kagome sighed inwardly with impatience. She figured he still wasn't sure.

_'Guess I'll have to show him'._

With sureness he didn't contain, she pushed him off slightly to unwrap herself. The towel came off slowly, almost to slowly for the horny hanyou. She threw the wet cotton in a pile by her bed. The whole time she looked the other way; knowing that Inuyasha's eyes were burning wholes into every part of her body.

And she was right. He took in every curve of his love's body- from the roundness of her breast, the firmness of her stomach, the innocent womanhood that was slightly wet by now, and the length of those legs. A hundred times better than he had dreamt of on countless occasions.

The blush on Kagome was so deep it could be easily mistaken for sunburn. Never before had someone spent so much time observing her _nude _body. She pulled up his face for a kiss so his eyes would stop focusing so much. The kiss was more intense and left burning messages of the lust for each other.

Again his mouth went lower down her perfect body; but this time there was no constricting fabric. He arrived at her breast, which earned a nervous glance from Kagome. But there was only confidence from the hanyou now. Since he had complete permission, he could do what he did best- pleasure women. He cupped them both with his hands, and rolled them slowly till he got the hardness desired. He took the right in his mouth and nipped and licked with patience. He occupied the other one by continuing to roll it. For the first time Kagome couldn't control her reaction. Her dainty hands pulled at the white sheets maliciously. The miko's back arched higher with every movement.

Satisfied with her reaction, Inuyasha switched breast and applied the same treatment. Kagome bit her bottom lip forcefully as to not yell out. Her breaths started to move at an uneasy and heavy pace.

After leaving enough bite marks that would last a few days, he descended. Her stomach inclined as his clawed fingers traced paths around her abs and navel continuously. He smelled her getting more excited and smirked. If she wanted him _now, _he would make her scream his name in a couple minutes.

He kissed down till a patch of hairs meet his mouth. The hanyou pushed her legs open to get better access. Just as he had smelled, she was greatly aroused already. The wet substance leaking from her was the best he had ever smelled. It was the smell of his love since middle school- the smell of innocence that no other man had come close to touching.

Kagome would have been self-conscience by now, but the excitement of wondering his next move was overpowering. It made her want him even more and grow even wetter by the second. She felt a long object press start to slide into her wetness. It felt good- it felt natural- but it also felt foreign and unknown. Just as soon as the strange substance went farther in, her legs clamped distinctively shut.

Inuyasha breathed slowly at her response. He half expected her to do this, which was why he decided to put a finger in first and not the real thing.

"It's ok Kagome, I'm not gonna hurt you."

The raven-haired girl looked down from her current stare at the ceiling. There was Inuyasha's finger- inside her- and being smashed by her legs at the same time. She felt guilty and stupid at the same time.

_'Damn it, what am I doing? Of course it's just Inuyasha.'_

She opened up her legs again so he could proceed. He recognized her understanding and went back to making her feel as good as possible. One un-clawed finger pushed in again. This time Kagome's response was different, much different. Her breath caught and breathing skipped a few unnecessary beats. His finger pushed again in rhythmic beats. After a few moments Kagome pushed her body into him deliberately. He knew what she wanted and was happy to slip in another.

She groaned with intense and unknown pleasure. A tightening in her stomach grew. The pleasure was pure ecstasy against her wet body. The sheets were gonna be ripped off at any moment now.

"_Inuyasha…"_

The hanyou loved the way his name rolled off her tongue so easily. His name was the only one she was meant to moan to. The pre-cum was starting to form from his tip already.

He felt as her orgasm approached. That was why she said his name in the first place; this was too unknown for her to express how soon she was gonna release into him. Another eager finger entered the wet folds of her body.

With the added assistance, there was no way to keep from cumming or screaming his name.

"Inuyasha!"

Her love from him exploded into every syllable she screamed. It was music to his ears to hear his koi release onto him and screamed his name at the same time. He slipped all three fingers out when she was done. Her breaths were still uneasy and filled with pleasure when he crawled back up to the original position. Kagome watched as his fully clothed body went towards her again.

And then it hit her, he had all his clothes! Slightly annoyed, she sat up with the little energy to get on his level. He gave her a curious glare until she reached for his shirt.

Kagome pulled anxiously, forgetting that she was worn out. It just wasn't fair that he got to look at her body, but she never got to look at his! Inuyasha chuckled, sat up, and removed her tiny wrist from continuing. She laid back down in defeat and watched as every particle of clothing was disregarded. The only thing remaining was the constraining boxers. She knew he had to be dieing with no room to breath.

He returned on top of her- his right arm on one side of her head and the other descending- and nuzzled her neck before lashing out on it with pleasure marks.

Kagome tried to focus as one of his hands moved farther down. He was trying to get into her again.

It was hard to say anything with his constant attacking on her neck. "I-Inu-Inuyasha stop." She panted.

His hand stopped right before getting a chance to enter her again. "Huh?" He was confused at her sudden change of mind.

Kagome pulled his hand up and cradled it with her own. She kissed it softly and looked up into his golden eyes. "Enough teasing. I'm ready."

Inuyasha searched for any possible doubts in what she had just said, and found none. He smirked seductively. "You're ready, huh?"

"Very." His girlfriend let go of his hand and positioned herself directly below him. Inuyasha pulled off his boxers and grew extremely confident. This was the point when all girls fell head over heels for him- the part where they saw how big he was. Kagome gawked at the size but quickly looked up with a blush. The hanyou had to resist the urge to laugh at her cuteness.

With no one clothes separating them and both arms released; he put both of his elbows directly beside each side of her head. It was as if he was trapping her into a cage of pleasure. The hanyou extended both hands and cradled her delicate face. He wanted to keep a firm grip on her when she felt the pain.

Kagome knew what he was doing and spread her legs so he could have a better fit. Inuyasha got into place and tried with every ounce of self- control to not pound into her now. The pre-cum was ready to spill out at any moment.

"Kagome, you won't regret this right?" She looked up at him and tried to read his expressions. There was no way she regretted this.

"Inu-Inuyasha! You know I won't."

He smiled at her and decided that now was the time. His forehead leaned against hers as they stared into each other's eyes.

_3…2…1…_

She let out a high pitch squeal. Not one of passion, but one of sudden pain. Her legs collided together at the unknown object inside of her. It was bigger than the last, much bigger. The pain was unlike anything else, and nothing like she'd imagined it. Her eyelids snapped together roughly.

Inuyasha winced when she screeched in pain and gripped his shoulders for help. The puffy eyes and slow tears followed right after.

_"It's ok Kags. I love you, I'm not gonna hurt you." _He whispered. Every crystal clear tear that cascaded down her angelic face made him crumple inside. He caught each one with his wanna-be gentle hands or soft kisses. He didn't want her to see the tears and get anymore worried.

Kagome slowly loosened her hands from Inuyasha's shoulders. The once tightened look of pain on her face relaxed. Things were starting to get more focused and back to normal. It still felt strange and sore, but she was truly ready.

She looked up at Inuyasha, as if telling him that everything was ok. He caught on and started to push in again. Slowly and carefully, he pushed in rhythmic beats. Kagome's racing heart slowed down at his pace. His movements seemed perfect, but she wanted more. She hated to breath the words _'harder' _or _'faster'_, but that's exactly what she wanted. Kagome wanted the before pleasure he had given to her.

She followed his beats and pushed in farther each time. He comprehended her matching beats.

Inuyasha pushed harder into her and watched when she gasped in pleasure. Each push turned faster. Kagome moaned constantly at the newfound experience. Her back arched and breathing increased again. Every moan in her came out as she ignored how loud it was. Inuyasha pushed harder every time she yelled his name or threw her head back. It was pure ecstasy swarming between them. Her nails reached up to grab his perfect hair.

Kagome was unsure how much time had pasted between them, but a building was approaching. Inuyasha could too since that their orgasms were coming. In the last remaining seconds he pounded into his love the fastest yet. The grip from her was so intense that she would later worry if any patches of his hair were pulled out.

"INUYASHA!"

She screamed his name loud enough to be heard down the street. At the yell of his name, he moaned her name along with her. Every juice flowing inside them came out from both of their bodies. They released into each other.

Kagome panted in long strides when Inuyasha pulled out of her and laid down beside her. Every emotion was floating around her head. Most of all, happiness.

"Wow." She mouthed out.

"Yeah." He responded.

They laid in thoughts of what had just happened.

_"I need to take another shower." _She joked in a whisper.

Inuyasha leaned partially over and dug his hand towards her patch of curls. "What, no round two?"

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

I know it's a bit slow but it's her first time. If I write a sequel it will be better. This is also my **first lemon** and **first one-shot** so flames, constructive criticism, or anything else will be read and appreciated by me.

**If you want a sequel **then just drop a review and tell me. In a few days I'll tell you it I decide to write one or not.

The kissing scene was based off of one I read in **Under The Spotlight **by **SummerNightsxxx**. Kudos to **Twilight122 **for making up the title of this fic.


End file.
